


His Final Thoughts

by y33t



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Morons and Mathrocks (D&D Story), Original Work
Genre: Father Figure, Sad, acceptance of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y33t/pseuds/y33t
Summary: Crusty is gonna die, and he isn't surprised. So why is it so hard to accept that he will soon die?
Kudos: 2





	His Final Thoughts

_Clank._

What was that sound?

_Clank._

There it is again. Crusty moves his eyes to see to right and looks up to see a half-orc wielding a shovel, preparing to strike down. 

Oh, that's what it was, Crusty thought. 

He moves his gaze to something behind the half-orc, Jack laying on the ground unconscious and Froara fighting a teifling. Yeah, he remembers now. Damn, this was not a good fight. Well, he kinda expected to die like this. Not exactly like this, but close enough. Being the person he is, he's not one to live a peaceful life or die a peaceful death and he knows that.

So, why does it feel so wrong? He never really cared about much in his life except doing what he thought was right (which may or may not be actually right). He looked around, and noticed that everything moved in slow motion. It was so slow, he almost didn't see it. He can see the half-orc still rising his shovel to strike at his neck, he can see Froara's small movements, indicating that she was gonna run and he can even see Jack's chest move ever so slightly as he breathes. 

Why was this happening? It's as if his mind is trying to tell him something and it was so important that he refused to die yet. He scanned his memories, he didn't have much, but the ones he kept were very important. He looked through them and couldn't find anything of importance. He searched and searched when he realized what it was.

_Oh, Fruhand._

I guess I was more attached to him than I thought, Crusty thought. He didn't plan to be a father figure for him, he kinda just fell into that position, not that he was complaining. It was fun most of the time. Besides, Fruhand was a good guy, he was fun to be around and always was a great partner in crime. They really were close, even though they didn't spend that much time together. This friendship didn't even last a month. And yet he is saddened by it, and he knows Fruhand will be too.

As much as he liked looking for drugs with him, he hoped Fruhand did not turn to drugs to cope with his impending death. He hoped he would have a good time, wherever he goes. He wished he was here, if only to at least tell him goodbye. Oh well, it was too late anyway. He was sure that everything would be fine for Fruhand, maybe not now or next week. But someday, when he can move on and live a life of adventure and happiness.

He closed his eyes and waited for his death, feeling time go faster once again. As the half-orc's shovel strikes down, Crusty thought of his final thoughts. Take care of yourself, Fruhand.

Black mist of oil puffs out of Crusty's neck as his head is decapitated, severed wires causing sparks before his eyes fade to darkness.


End file.
